


The One Where the UST Stops

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Dean and Cas’s Time [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward, Awkward Conversations, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Friend Sam Winchester, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: There is some seriously unbearable sexual tension between Dean and Cas and it's driving Sam a little bit crazy. He gets a little more involved than he should or wants to, but it needs to be done. And a little bit after all the awkwardness, Dean and Cas have some fun alone in Dean's room.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean and Cas’s Time [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069001
Comments: 18
Kudos: 94





	The One Where the UST Stops

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Sam is all I'm gonna say.

Most mornings, the mornings spent in the bunker anyway, Dean wakes up and goes  _ instantly _ to the kitchen because that’s where Cas usually is. Cas goes there in the mornings before Dean wakes up because Dean usually goes there when he does. It’s like a circle. 

Cas waits at the table, usually reading something. Usually a book, sometimes his phone, and on one random occasion the newspaper? Sometimes Cas is drinking coffee too. This morning he’s drinking coffee.

Dean walks into the kitchen and, naturally, he is pretty excited to see Cas. They have made the habit of kissing in the mornings. It’s the greatest habit Dean’s ever had. He loves it. Sam tries to avoid being in there right when Dean comes in, because nothing stops them from kissing. And, he’d rather not see it. He fails this morning. 

Dean sits down next to Cas and scoots into him, pressing them together. Their noses are practically touching. “Morning,” Dean smirks. 

Sam rolls his eyes and looks away. 

“Mm,” Cas hums, “Did you sleep well?” Cas bites his lip. 

“Meh,” Dean shrugs. “Sure was lonely…”

“I’m sorry…” Cas smiles. “Would kissing help?”

“Definitely…” Dean nods. 

“Mm,” Cas holds Dean’s face and closes the gap. Dean always expects Cas to have coffee breath or something, but he never does. It’s so weird. He just  _ tastes _ like coffee. It’s actually kinda nice. 

Sam ignores the sounds of their kissing until it stops finally. He was happy for them at first, and he still is, but he doesn’t need to  _ see it. _ It’s quite the unfortunate situation.

“I’m gonna go take a shower,” Dean says. 

“Are you telling me this because you want me to join you?” Cas jokes and giggles. 

Dean laughs. “Anytime Cas.” Dean walks away. 

Sam sits down with his breakfast, across from Cas after Dean leaves. “Wow,” Sam starts. “Flirty-flirty, Cas.”

“What do you mean?” Cas smiles. 

“You know what I mean.”

“Yes, sorry,” Cas grimaces. 

“Thanks,” Sam rolls his eyes. “I guess it could be worse…” Sam takes a bite of food. “You know,” Sam says, “He probably means it.”

“Means what?” Cas asks, genuinely confused. 

“‘Anytime?’ You could probably shower with him and make his day. Probably his whole week…” Sam says. 

“No,” Cas shakes his head. “I don’t think so… We haven’t done anything like that.”

Sam nods. That explains it. “Oh.”

“Does he talk to you about it?”

“Me? Oh hell no. He doesn’t talk to me about pretty much anything.” Sam shakes his head. “Why do you ask?”

Cas shakes his head too. “No reason.”

Sam looks at him funny. “Okay…” He says disbelievingly. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Cas asks. 

“Sure…” Sam says cautiously. 

Cas looks down, then away, then back. “Nevermind…”

Not that Sam wants to know what his brother and his friend are doing on their own time, but now that he knows it’s not having sex, things start to make sense. 

It's starting to get really uncomfortable to be around them. And not in the normal way. Not in the way that they are lovey-dovey, gross, and all over each other. Yes, they are like that, but that’s not what makes them insufferable to be around. Annoying? Yes. But not like this other way. 

Sam is talking about how weird the atmosphere is between them. He doesn’t mean to notice but they make it so obvious to everyone but each other. He should’ve known this would happen, it was like this before. Both of them liked each other and never did anything about it. Unless you count staring, longing, pining, and overall devotion. They did  _ that. _

Now, the sexual tension is clear and neither of them is doing anything about it. It’s annoying. And, as he said, awkward. Sam doesn’t want to think about it, but it’s in his face. 

Dean will touch Cas very softly and compliment his body. Which by itself is fine. And normal. But he does it in front of Sam and that’s not cool. Or, they will be in a room, Sam will leave for like  _ two minutes, _ and when he comes back, the two are making out and groping each other. Whatever. Sam ignores it. 

Later, around the time everyone starts to go to bed, Dean invites Cas to his room. They’ve done this a few times- they both like it. The day is over, Sam and Jack are in bed, Dean and Cas have a little privacy, and they sloppily make out on Dean’s bed. And talk. And cuddle a little bit too, but mostly they make out. 

This particular time, Cas is laying on the bed and Dean is over him, kissing him softly. “I like your lips,” Dean smiles, “They feel good against mine…” 

“Yeah?” Cas asks. “Would you like to show me again?” He asks. Dean starts kissing Cas again. They really start getting into it. There’s tongue, and friction, and nibbling, and little groans- most of the groans, if not all, are coming from Dean. 

Dean presses his hand against Cas’s chest and feels up and down slowly. Cas puffs his chest up into Dean’s hand, liking how the pressure feels. Dean’s hand comes up to loosen Cas’s tie a little bit. Dean has done this a couple of times. Only when Cas is the one laying down. Cas doesn’t mind it. Then Dean’s hand moves back down to press against his chest. 

And it keeps moving down. And down. Cas opens his eyes during the kiss when he realizes what Dean’s doing. Dean pulls on Cas’s shirt to untuck it and Cas freezes. Then he feels Dean’s fingertips slowly slide into the waistband of his pants. And down a bit more before Cas says “No!” He says it so quickly and abruptly, but not loud or aggressive. 

Dean sits up, breaking the kiss. He pulls his hand out of Cas’s pants. It didn’t get that far in any way. “Okay,” Dean nods. 

“Sorry…” 

“Why?’ Dean tilts his head. “It’s okay…” He says. Then Dean leans back down and starts kissing Cas again. And his hand goes back to the pressure Cas likes to feel on his chest. 

And that’s that. 

The next morning, Sam makes the same mistake. He’s just glad Jack didn’t make the mistake too. Dean sits down and Cas pulls him closer by his shirt to kiss him. Passionately, and if you ask Sam, disgustingly, and a bit over-the-top. If you ask Dean, perfect wake up, needs more tongue. 

“Dean,” Sam says, interrupting, not looking at them as they kiss. “You’re shopping today.” 

Dean pulls away from Cas. “What? I went last time!” 

_ “I  _ went last time. It’s your turn. The list is on the counter.” 

“Ugh… Okay. I’ll go now I guess. And get breakfast tacos.”

“Whatever dude,” Sam chuckles. 

“Should I take Jack?” Dean asks. Maybe Jack wants to get breakfast too.

“No, Jack’s still asleep.” Sam shakes his head. 

“I’ll go with you,” Cas offers. 

“Sweet!” Dean smiles and stands up. “I’ll go get dressed.” Dean walks out of the kitchen. 

“Sam,” Cas looks up quickly. 

“Yeah?” Sam answers. 

“I have a question again…”

“Okay,” Sam nods.

“Do you think Dean wants to fornicate with me?”

Sam closes his eyes. “Uhm,  _ probably.” _

“Okay,” Cas nods. “What do I do?” 

Sam sighs. “Whatever you want to do…” He really would rather not talk about it. Nothing against Cas, it’s just, Dean’s his brother. 

“Okay,” Cas nods. Then Cas starts talking really fast. “Uhm well, technically I know he wants to fornicate because last night he tried to-”

“Hold on!” Sam says, interrupting. “Cas, I love you dude, but seriously. He’s my brother and I don’t need to know.”

“Oh,” Cas looks down. “But I thought friends talked about these things…”

“Well,” Sam sighs. “They do, but… It’s Dean…”

“I understand.” Cas sighs. “I just don’t know who to talk to as you are my only friend who is not Dean.”

Sam sighs again. “Okay, look,” Sam grumbles. “You can talk to me, but use as little detail as possible, okay?”

“Yes. Okay,” Cas nods. “Dean wanted to do something last night and I said no. I don’t know why I said no. It was the first thing that came to mind and I said it so naturally. Like it slipped out without my control.”

“And that’s… Bad?” Sam asks. 

“Yes!”

“Why?”

“I want to fornicate with him!” 

“Wow,” Sam nods. “Okay, well… What’s the problem then?”

“I told him to stop,” Cas explains. “So I am worried he will not try to advance again.”

“Um,” Sam makes a weird face. “I’m sure he will at some point.”

“Are you sure?” Cas asks, staring intensely. 

“Yes?” Sam answers like a question.

“You do not sound very sure.”

“As far as I know…” Sam rolls his eyes, “Dean’s never… Not with a guy. If you were a girl I’d tell you that you have nothing to worry about.”

“But I’m not a girl, Sam. That isn’t helpful.”

“I know.”

“What do I do?”

“So you… Want to have sex with him?” Sam asks. 

“I would like to try… Yes.”

“Just… Hint at him. Or, you could take a more forward approach and try something-”

“I don’t want to scare him. What if he isn’t ready?” Cas panics. 

“You said he… Did  _ something _ right?”

“Yes.”

“So he’s probably ready…”

“But I could have made him nervous by rejecting him and something could have changed!” Cas explains. 

Sam would love to tell Cas not to worry, but he’s making a lot of very good points. “Try hinting.”

“Will he notice or understand them? What if he gets confused?”

“Those things could very well happen. He might get confused or not notice, or not understand.”

Cas sighs. “Is there anything you know that will work indefinitely?” Cas asks. 

‘Ugh,'' Sam groans. “If all else fails…” Sam covers his eyes with his hand. “Take your clothes off. If the hinting and the forward approach doesn’t work-”

“Take my clothes off.” Cas nods. “Got it… I didn’t think of that.”

“Yeah,” Sam rolls his eyes. “Dean’s kinda a caveman so you have to use caveman strategies for his caveman brain.” 

Cas chuckles. “He’s a caveman? That is funny-”

“Hi again, Dean!” Sam says loud so Cas will stop talking because Dean walked in.

“Uhh… Hi, Sam…” Dean says confused. 

“Dean!” Cas stands up. “I assume you are ready to go?” 

“Yep…” Dean starts walking out. 

“The list!” Sam shouts at him before Dean leaves with it on the counter. 

Once in the car, Cas starts thinking. He doesn’t know any  _ hints. _ He’s never done this before. Sam said to hint at Dean and he just nodded and agreed! He should have asked! He has no idea what to even do!

Okay, now is the perfect time to think about this. How does Cas let Dean know he wants to have sex without actually telling him he wants to have sex? Maybe he should talk about sex? No, that’s too extreme, he doesn’t want to scare Dean. 

What does Dean like? Kissing. He likes kissing. Cas should kiss all the time. Wait… He does kiss him all the time. More than usual then! He just needs to kiss him more than usual. And Dean also likes to be close. Cas can get close to him. All the time, just be close to him. Closeness leads to intimacy. He’s pretty sure. And Cas is pretty sure Dean likes when Cas touches all over him. Which is good because Cas really likes to touch Dean, so that's a win-win.

But they are doing all that already! Those aren’t hints for sex those are signs things are going well!

He doesn’t need to figure out what Dean likes, he needs to figure out what arouses him. What does he already know… Friction! Dean gets aroused by friction. Cas had him against a wall and Dean became erect due to the friction. Or at least Cas  _ thinks _ it was because of the friction.

Cas thinks this is a pretty good start. But it doesn’t really convey that  _ Cas _ is ready to have sex with him. Maybe he can tell Dean with his body? He doesn’t know how to do that. And he doesn’t want to freak Dean out. He’s just really worried he's going to freak Dean out. 

“Cas, are you alright?”

Cas looks over to him quickly being pulled out of his trance. “Yes. Why?” 

“You just seem… Somewhere else…” Dean shrugs. 

“I’m next to you…” Cas says, confused. 

“Yeah, well, I know!” Dean chuckles. “Obviously you’re here  _ physically, _ but I mean more…  _ Mentally.” _

“I don’t understand.”

“Nevermind,” Dean shakes his head. “What are you uh, what are you thinking about?”

Now is Cas’s chance to start hinting. “How I find you to be extremely attractive.”

Dean blushes. “Oh,” He gulps and nods. 

“And I like being with you  _ physically.” _

“I like being with you physically too…” Dean answers. 

“I’m glad to hear that.” And Cas really is.

They talk a little more before they get to the store. Not about anything special, just random stuff. They talk about a lot of random stuff. Once they are at the store, they actually get all the stuff pretty quickly. Cas tries to think about something else he can do to hint at Dean while they are at the store but decides against it. It’s not the right time or place so it would only confuse him and be awkward for everyone involved. 

When they get back to the car and in their seats, Cas leans over and pulls Dean in for a kiss. A rough one just like this morning. Dean is shocked but obviously doesn’t stop it. He and Cas have never made out in his car before and Dean likes it a lot. Cas slides his hands along Dean’s sides to show he means business. 

“Mmm,” Dean pulls away, “Cas… We just got back to the car and you’re already trying to jump my bones…” Dean chuckles as he puts the car into reverse to pull away. 

Then Cas remembers the flirting. Dean and him have been flirting like this for a while.  _ Joking _ about sex. Cas sighs. His hints are probably nothing so far. He needs to be more direct with them. 

They get back to the bunker and all day, Cas is trying to hint at Dean. He did something awkward regarding his movements which he instantly regretted. He made a very odd joke about taking his clothes off which Dean laughed at. Partly out of shock because he doesn’t ever hear Cas make those kinds of jokes. On top of that, Cas has been kissing him all day. More than usual. Which is a  _ lot _ of kissing. Dean is in heaven. One of their kisses, Cas even pinned him to the wall. Obviously, he hoped Dean would become erect from that but Cas looked and he didn’t. 

Later in the day when it becomes appropriate, Cas asks Dean if he can come into his room with him and Dean of course says yes. And they make out pretty hard. For a while. Until the night slowly starts to die down naturally on its own and they are laying next to each other. “What are you thinking about? You look deep in thought…” Dean asks Cas. 

“I’m not…” Cas rolls onto his side and faces Dean. “Not thinking about anything specific.” Cas traces Dean’s bottom lip with his finger. 

Dean smiles and climbs back over Cas to kiss some more. Cas is a little shocked by this since it seemed like their day was coming to an end. Dean has already loosened Cas’s tie so really he just has a hand on Cas’s chest. “You find me arousing, correct?” Cas asks randomly. 

“Yes,” Dean nods. “I do.” It’s quiet for a second. “Is that why you’ve been being weird all day?” Dean giggles. “Because you were worried or something?” Dean kisses Cas again for a brief moment before pulling away for him to answer. 

“What do you mean I was ‘being weird?’” Cas asks. 

“What? You think I didn’t notice?” Dean grins then looks right at Cas’s lips. “It was pretty funny, but I know better than to laugh…”

“Good,” Cas nods. 

“Don’t worry, Cas,” Dean says. “I like you.”

“I like you too, Dean,” Cas reciprocates. 

Cas wasn’t worried about that at all, actually. But, turns out, Cas’s ‘hints’ were taken the wrong way so he’s back to square one. 

The next night, Dean is shocked when Cas asks to come into his room with him again. Three nights in a row of making out with Cas on his bed, off and on for an hour or two. Dean doesn’t question it, he just follows Cas into his room. Dean sits on the bed and waits for Cas to join him, but Cas takes a second before he gets there. He takes off his coat and jacket, setting it on the chair Dean has by his desk, then he locks Dean’s door. 

Dean is a bit intrigued by the locked door and the removal of some of Cas’s clothes, but he doesn’t think  _ much _ of it. Cas’s hotness somehow increases, Dean likes seeing him without his coat and jacket. 

Then Cas slowly guides Dean on the bed until he’s laid down under him. Cas smiles at him then leans down to kiss him. Cas remembers Sam suggested a less subtle approach and Cas figures he’s going to try that tonight. He thinks slow and shallow grinding of their bodies might be the friction necessary for Dean to make a move again. 

Towards the natural end of the night, Cas now knows, it wasn’t. Dean didn’t try anything. Cas is slightly frustrated. If he hadn't have stopped Dean, who knows what they would be doing right now.

Suddenly, Dean rolls them both over so that Dean is on top of Cas again. They are still connected at the lips as Dean loosens Cas’s tie. Cas is starting to really like when Dean does that. It’s the sign of a really good makeout session at this point. 

Dean pulls away a bit to breathe but they stay close together. 

“Dean,” Cas asks. He’s just going to ask. “Can I see your penis?”

Dean pulls a bit farther away and stares at Cas. For a few seconds. For a while. For almost a whole minute. For definitely way too long without answering. Neither of them has said anything in way too long. Dean’s stare feels hard for Cas to hold and Cas  _ never _ has trouble holding eye contact. 

“Okay,” Dean eventually says as he sits up. 

“‘Okay?’” Cas panics. Dean doesn’t sound enthusiastic about this. He doesn’t want Dean to feel pressured to do anything. “Wait, nevermind!” Cas says quickly. 

“What’s wrong?” Dean takes his hands off his belt that is now open. 

“I’m scared.” Not of Dean’s penis, about how Dean is reacting to Cas’s question. 

“Oh, well I don’t want to scare you…” Dean says just as nervously. 

“Okay,” Cas nods. “I think… I think I will leave you alone, but I will… See you in the morning!” Cas says climbing off the bed. 

“Okay,” Dean nods. “See you in the morning…”

Cas is clearly frustrated. Dean’s probably confused because of all these mixed signals Cas is giving him. What if he’s scared now? He probably is. If he’s not, then why hasn’t Dean understood Cas’s hints? 

Cas locked Dean’s door, when has he ever done that? And Cas took his jackets off. And Cas was literally grinding into him all night. That one  _ definitely should have done it. _ But when it didn’t and Cas asked straight up to see his penis, he didn’t react  _ greatly _ to that. 

Cas knows it was awkward. He could've asked in a different way for sure. Maybe Dean thought Cas wanted to literally only  _ see _ Dean’s penis. He didn’t  _ just _ want to see it, he wanted to use it. Play with it. Suck and lick it or something. 

Point is, Cas is frustrated. And the next day, Sam sees it, but Dean doesn’t. 

Everything Cas is doing is so painfully obvious, and honestly? Awkward as  _ hell. _ Cas isn’t acting very smooth but then again, Cas isn’t a very smooth guy. Cas tries a few things. Complementing his eyes, his lip, his ass. Grossly making out with him without caring who it’s in front of. Breathing hotly on his neck. That’s one of the weirdest things Sam and Jack have to inadvertently see. The next weirdest thing is Dean’s positive reaction to it. It’s  _ disgusting. _

Towards the end of the night, Cas tries this. Dean does it to him a lot, and Dean will continue doing this to him throughout their relationship. Dean presses up behind Cas, wrapping his arms around his body. Dean means this to be a non-sexual expression  _ most of the time. _ And when Dean does this, he softly whispers things in Cas’s ear. Cas likes it. 

So, Cas tries it. What the hell, right? When he gets behind Dean, he’s sure to press his bulge against Dean’s ass. Once Cas is wrapped around him, Dean pipes up. “Cuddly today, huh Cas?” Dean puts his arms over Cas’s arms and leans back into him. 

“Hmm,” Cas hums nicely. “Yes, but… Doesn’t this make you want to do something else?”

“You mean like, make out?” Dean asks excitedly. So excitedly, in fact, that Cas would feel bad telling him otherwise. 

“Yes…” Cas squeezes Dean closer to him. “Our bodies fit well together, don’t you agree?” Cas tries again. 

Dean hums happily. “If you're trying to get me to cuddle with you, I will. I want to, actually…” 

“We can cuddle,” Cas grumbles, trying to sound enthusiastic. “I’ll wait in your room for you to come…” Cas walks away. Dean smiles and nods as he does. Dean just had to go do the dishes  _ really _ quickly because it’s his night to do that, then he can meet Cas. Dean is pretty excited to meet Cas, actually. Dean, the huge sap that he tries not to be, loves cuddling. Everything about it except the actual word. 

There aren’t that many dishes, thankfully, so Dean gets to work pretty quickly. And Sam walks in. “Hey, Dean,” He says, leaning against the counter, facing Dean.

“Sammy,” Dean nods, “What’s up?”

“Okay, uh,” Sam rolls his eyes, “You aren’t gonna like this but I gotta talk to you.” Dean obviously thinks the worst. Someone is dying, he just knows it. “About Cas.”

“Oh…” Dean feels a little relieved. “If this is about the PDA, you gotta talk to  _ him. _ He’s doing it.”

“Well,” Sam chuckles. “Actually it kinda is. But while we’re on that, if you could please dial it back? Jack and I are dying.”

“Talk to  _ him,” _ Dean reiterates with a chuckle. 

“Anyway… I guess I’ll just come right out and say it.”

“Okay?” Dean asks because Sam paused and hasn’t started again. 

“You’re not gonna like it.”

“Gees, Sammy, spit it out.”

“You need to have sex with Cas.”

Dean freezes and looks at him. “Excuse me?”

“Well, I guess- Sorry…  _ Start _ having sex with Cas.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Dean grumbles. “I guess I missed the part where any of that was your concern.”

“Uhm, actually it is my concern because it’s  _ in my face _ right now? The tension is creating a very unwelcoming environment.”

“Tension? There’s no tension!” Dean gets back to cleaning dishes, this time frustratedly. 

Sam rolls his eyes and gets a towel to start drying the dishes to help Dean. He would still like to be  _ friends _ with him after this. For some reason. “Dean,” Sam sighs, “The air is thick as hell. And you’ve got two people floating around the bunker that would rather not have to deal with it.”

Dean makes a face. What the hell is going on? “I’m making the air ‘thick?’” Dean says ‘thick’ in a weird voice to show his mockery. 

“You both are!” Sam rolls his eyes. 

Dean thinks for a moment. He could keep fighting his brother or he could actually talk to him about this. One of them is obviously the one Dean wants to choose, but he decides he might as well do the mature thing no matter how uncomfortable that may feel. “Well, I’m sorry but you’re gonna have to deal with it because Cas isn’t ready.”

Sam rolls his eyes. He can’t believe he’s encouraging this. “Cas is ready.”

“No, he’s not…” Dean says again. “The other night I tried to… He’s not ready.”

“He’s  _ very _ ready.”

Dean stammers, “Why the fuck do you think that.”

“I just know that he is. Look,” Sam says quickly before Dean has a chance to say anything else. “I’m not telling you what to do, I’m just telling you that Cas wants to have sex with you, and I’m tired of watching you and him dance around.”

“‘Dance around?’” Dean repeats. 

“All the tension I was talking about?” Sam adds. “It’s so bad that even _ Jack _ asked me about it. So thanks for  _ that _ awkward conversation.”

“Whatever, dude.”

“That’s it?”

“What do you want from me, Sam? What am I supposed to say? ‘Great,  _ I will _ go have sex with Cas!’” Dean grumbles. “What was the goal of this conversation?”

“I wanted you to be aware of the nasty tension and why it’s happening.”

“Why is it happening, then?”

_ “Because Cas wants to have sex! _ Don’t you listen?”

“He’s. Not. Ready. Don’t  _ you _ listen?” Dean starts cleaning his last dish. 

“I’m telling you that he is,” Sam rolls his eyes. 

“He’s not, Sam! I’m his boyfriend! I would know!”

“Y’all are boyfriends?” Sam asks. Dean didn’t mean to say that, it just slipped out in a fit of rage. Dean just squints at him and says nothing. “Look, whatever.” Sam shakes it off. “I did my part, I don’t care.”

“Good,” Dean hands him the last dish to dry off. “It weirds me out how invested you are in this.” Sam rolls his eyes. “Like a pimp, but more gross.”

“Not like a pimp,” Sam chuckles. “Just a person tired of breathing thick air… Who cares a lot about both of you guys.”

“Ew, yeah,” Dean chuckles. “More gross.” Sam rolls his eyes. “Thank you for drying the dishes.”

“No problem…” 

“I gotta go though, Cas is waiting for me.”

“He’s waiting for you?” Sam asks, shocked. 

“Yeah?...” 

“Where?”

“In my room…” 

“Cas is waiting for you in your room?” Sam chuckles, wondering if Cas is taking his advice. 

“Sam,” Dean grumbles, he’s done talking. “Goodnight.”

“Night,” Sam chuckles.

Dean heads to his room to go meet Cas and is shocked when he swings open the door. “Woah.”

“Will you please lock the door?” Cas asks, laying sprawled on Dean’s bed in nothing but his briefs. 

Dean locks the door then turns back around towards Cas. Dean immediately starts pulling his shirt off. “There we go,” Cas nods,  _ “That _ worked.”

Dean starts taking off his pants and soon he is sitting on the bed with Cas in his underwear. “You wear briefs?” Dean swallows looking down quickly then back up. 

“Yes,” Cas chuckles. “Obviously.”

“You look really good,” Dean says wide-eyed and still dazed. 

“Mm,” Cas nods,  _ “You _ look good…” Cas starts kissing Dean, laying him back on the bed. 

“Cas,” Dean groans as Cas straddles him on the bed. Dean lets his hands feel up and down Cas’s bare skin anywhere he can reach. 

“Would you like me to take your underwear off, Dean?” Cas asks, looking into Dean’s eyes. 

“I-” Dean swallows. “Yes, but-” Dean sighs.

“What’s wrong?” Cas asks, worried. 

“I-” Dean closes his eyes and his face turns red. He’s embarrassed. “I’m not ready for… Like… Full-blown sex. It freaks me out.”

“That’s alright!” Cas says quickly. He kisses Dean again, really fast in hopes that will relax him. It kind of does. 

“Maybe we can just do like… Hand stuff? Or oral or something?” Dean asks. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were already ready to go… I feel bad-”

“No, don’t feel bad!” Cas says climbing off of Dean. “I only started thinking about this a few nights ago… Uhm, I would like to try to perform oral stimulation on you if that’s what you want.”

Dean swallows. Things escalated so fucking quickly. He was doing dishes like, three minutes ago and now Cas is asking to go down on him. “Okay…” Dean bites his lip. 

“That would still require the removal of your boxers, Dean.”

“Uhm, yeah,” Dean agrees nervously, tucking his thumbs into the waistband to pull them down. But he doesn't yet. 

“Are you alright?” Cas asks. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean nods, “Nervous.”

“I didn’t want to bring this up, but I think it may help to remind you that I  _ did _ rebuild you… So I… Know.”

Dean chuckles. “Great,” Dean nods. The actual fact didn’t help, but the humor that Cas just said that did. So Cas has seen his dick. And every single other part of his body. Great. 

Cas watches intently, biting his lip as Dean pulls his underwear down. “Beautiful,” Cas smiles, getting up off the bed. 

Dean sits up. “Where are you going?” He asks sadly. 

“Nowhere,” Cas says, pulling Dean’s ankles so he’s sitting at the edge of the bed. 

“You’re gonna be on the floor?” Dean asks, finally getting it. “No, get on the bed! The bed is more comfortable than the floor!” Dean tries to convince him. 

“It’s okay, Dean. I am okay with kneeling on the floor. I think this position will be easier,” Cas makes a stern face as he kneels down. “I’ve never done this before… I don’t know… I don’t know what I’m doing. I think I will be able to figure it out,” Cas says with a hint of worry in his tone.

“Okay…” Dean nods. Cas’s face is now really close to his dick and he’s getting excited. 

“Why isn’t it erect?” Cas says, staring at his dick. 

Dean swallows and puts a hand on himself and starts stroking until he’s hard. “Sorry,” Dean apologizes. 

“No, it’s alright,” Cas gulps, “Am  _ I _ supposed to do that?” Cas looks up at Dean then back down. It’s like Cas and his dick are having a staring contest. 

“Uhm,” Dean shrugs, “If you want to… Next time I guess.”

“It grew bigger, I like that.”

Dean nods,  _ not laughing, _ though he’s fighting the urge. “Yeah…”

“Okay,” Cas nods. He reaches up and holds onto Dean’s dick, quite firmly. Dean winces. “Sorry,” Cas loosens his grip.

“No, it feels good,” Dean reassures him. “Firm grip… I like it…”

“Oh,” Cas nods, tightening his grip back to how he had it before. Cas stares at it for a second longer, then opens his mouth and leans in, guiding Dean’s dick. At first, Cas just holds it there for a moment, not moving. Then he tries using his  _ tongue _ which feels better.  _ Good, _ actually. 

Dean can’t believe his dick is in Cas’s mouth. It’s shocking. Cas is sucking his dick right now, that’s happening. That’s something that’s happening. “Cas,” Dean groans. 

Cas pulls off, “Are you okay?” Cas asks worriedly. 

“Yeah,” Dean nods.

“You said ‘Cas.’”

“It was like a…” Dean looks away nervously. “Like a moan. Like a happy noise.”

“Of pleasure?” Cas asks. 

“Yes,” Dean nods. 

“Oh,” Cas smiles, “I like that…” He takes Dean into his mouth again, a little deeper this time. Dean hums in delight. 

Cas is mostly licking along the length of Dean’s dick, which, don’t get him wrong, feels good, but he’s not sucking, and he’s not touching the head of Dean’s dick and that’s its most sensitive part. 

“Can you maybe…” Dean feels weird for asking, “Suck on the head?”

Cas pulls off and there's a strand of slobber from Dean’s tip to his lips when he does. “The head?” Cas asks, making a confused, almost worried face. 

Dean gulps. “The end?”

“Oh…” Cas nods. 

He puts his mouth just around the end of Dean’s cock and that feels good for a second, “Teeth, Cas,” Cas pulls away again, visibly panicking.

“Sorry!” Cas apologizes. 

Dean pants, “It’s okay!” Dean reassures quickly. “It’s fine… Uhm… Some guys are… Into that… The whole  _ teeth thing… _ On their dick… I’m just not one of them…” Dean makes a face and says awkwardly. 

“I’m sorry…” Cas says again, looking away. 

“Uhm, here,” Dean pulls Cas up to his feet. “I’ll… Do it, then if you want you can… You can do it again.  _ If you want.” _

“I want to…” Cas sits next to Dean on the bed. 

“Okay.” Dean nods, sliding onto the floor. He can do this. He can suck a dick. It’s no big deal. He's had his dick sucked  _ plenty _ of times, he can do this! He knows sorta how it’s supposed to go. He can definitely do this. 

He’s not scared. This isn’t scary. He’s fine. He's just gonna suck Cas’s dick, it’ll be awesome. Intimacy, it’s great. They’ve known each other for  _ years, _ they’ve been dating for two months… Dean can suck Cas’s dick. No problem. 

Dean finishes psyching himself out and kneels on the floor in front of Cas. “Do you want to take your underwear off or do you want me to do it?” Dean asks. 

“I’ll do it,” Cas says. It would be easier that way. 

“Okay,” Dean nods. Unlike  _ Cas,  _ Dean's never seen Cas’s dick before. Cas slides his underwear down. Dean’s mouth falls open and his eyebrows come together, “Holy fucking hell,” Dean says. He crosses his arm over his chest and covers his mouth with one hand, still making the same face. He sits back on his feet, away a little bit. 

“What’s wrong?” Cas asks nervously. 

“Dude,” Dean blinks dramatically. “You have a huge dick.”

“Oh,” Cas worries. “Is that- Is this not going to work?”

“No!” Dean says quickly. He scoots back closer to Cas and strokes his dick a couple times until it’s fully hard. “I think it’ll… It will definitely be fine,” Dean nods. 

Cas’s dick is literally huge. And even bigger now that it’s hard. “Okay,” Cas says, sounding relieved. 

Dean gulps. Okay. He’s gonna do it. He’s already touching it, all he has to do is suck it. Put it in his mouth and suck it. Blowjob, boom, no problem. He can do this. Dean breathes in then out slowly, willing himself to lean forward and take Cas’s dick. Cas is probably waiting and wondering why Dean hasn’t done anything. Dean can do it! He’s fine! He understands blowjobs… He’s never seen how to give a blowjob to a dude with a huge penis like this because he’s never had a huge penis but hey, he can figure it out. 

He’s gonna do it. He’s gonna suck a dude's dick. Dean parts his lips and leans forward a bit but stops short. He closes his eyes for a second and takes a deep breath. When he opens them back, he’s just staring at Cas’s dick. He’s gonna… Put his dick in his mouth and he’s gonna… Suck it and make Cas feel really good. He’s… He’s gonna do it. Dean swallows then leans forward a bit more, parting his lips a bit more. He glances up into Cas’s eyes then back down quickly. 

Dick. Mouth. Go.

He can do this. 

“Dean,” Cas sighs, pushing Dean’s shoulders away. Dean falls back a little bit, letting go of Cas’s dick so he can catch himself with his hands. Dean is a little confused as to why he just got shoved. He looks up at Cas who looks like he’s in some major distress. “You don’t have to do this… I don’t want you to feel pressured,” Cas looks down. “We can… Try this again another time if you want…” Cas pulls his briefs back up. 

“No, wait,” Dean says quickly. “I can do this…”

“I know you  _ can _ do this, Dean,” Cas smiles at him, “But you don’t  _ have _ to. You obviously don’t want to-”

“That’s not true!” Dean says quickly. “Please, let me just… I can do this, let me try again…”

Cas looks away. “No, because… You don’t want to and I don’t want to make you-”

“I want to!” Dean leans into Cas, arms resting on his knees. “You aren’t making me, Cas,” Dean grabs hold of Cas’s waistband. “Please let me suck your dick… I’ll do it this time.”

“Okay,” Cas nods. Dean smiles for a second then pulls Cas’s underwear down again, just enough to let his dick out. 

Okay, seriously, he’s gonna suck a dude’s dick. And it’s fine. Dean gulps and strokes his dick to get it hard again.  _ Cas’s dick. _ He’s gonna suck Cas’s dick and it’s gonna be  _ awesome. _

Dean leans forward and gets his mouth around Cas’s dick. He can’t believe he has a dick in his mouth. And it’s Cas’s dick. Good for him! Good for both of them!

Dean starts sucking and it’s surprisingly easier than he thought. Then he starts bobbing his head and realizes this isn’t scary at all and he was freaking out for no reason. He does that for a while, using his hand to stroke the base of Cas’s cock because there’s no way Dean can go that far. He pulls off slightly and focuses a lot of attention on the head of Cas’s dick, swirling his tongue around it, flicking his tongue over it quickly and with lots of pressure. It’s actually really fun. 

Cas’s dick is so firm, and big, and the head is so soft, and warm. It takes Dean a second to realize the salty taste in his mouth is precome, but he tries to ignore that. 

There's a point during this when it gets a little hard for Dean to breathe so he comes off of Cas’s dick, panting for a moment. Dean figures he better keep Cas stimulated so he keeps jerking him off. Dean looks up at Cas’s face and sees it expressionless. That reminds him that he literally didn’t hear any noise come out of Cas at all. And… Dean has actually been sucking Cas off for a really long time. 

Dean looks down. It feels like his insides are clenching. “You…” Dean mumbles. He lets his hand fall from Cas’s dick which makes Cas open his eyes to look at Dean. Dean sits on the floor, legs crossed, hands in his lap. “You aren’t liking this, are you?” Cas tilts his head. “I knew it, I’m bad at this…” 

“What are you talking about?’ Cas asks.

“I’m sorry, Cas, I’ve never done this before. Maybe I  _ don’t _ know what feels good…” Dean is avoiding looking up at Cas. 

“Dean, this is the best pleasure I have ever felt in my entire life and I am  _ very _ old.”

“You… Like it?” Dean asks, confused but finally looking up.

“Yes, of course!” Cas smiles. “You are  _ very _ good at this.”

“But you didn’t look like you liked it…” Dean gets back on his knees. “And you weren’t making any noise.”

“Yes, it was very difficult to stay silent.”

Dean’s mouth falls open. “You were  _ trying _ to be quiet?”

Cas makes a face. “Was I not supposed to?”

Dean lets out a laugh which eases the tension he felt in his chest. “You gotta make… Like… A  _ little _ noise, Cas,” Dean chuckles, “So I know you like it.”

“I was unaware, I apologize.”

“It’s fine,” Dean shakes his head. “And you don’t  _ really _ have to do it. It’s purely selfish of me to ask, but if you wanna maybe….  _ Not _ hold them back? That’d be fine.”

“Okay,” Cas nods. 

“Okay,” Dean smiles for a second before taking Cas back into his mouth. Cas immediately lets out a small hum which makes Dean feel a little bit better about his ability. 

Dean continues for a long while. Dean doesn’t know why Cas is lasting this long but he is. Maybe Cas is just a guy with crazy stamina, but isn’t he practically a virgin? Dean doesn’t understand. Point is, he’s lasting a long time. At least now, he’s reacting to stuff. 

Suddenly, without warning, Cas comes. Dean wasn't expecting it at all and now he’s choking and coughing. He falls back a little bit, partly from shock, partly from choking. 

“Dean, on no! I’m so sorry!”

Dean coughed up come all over himself and now has it on his chin and all on his chest. Once he gets his breath back, he smiles and laughs. “It’s okay, Cas.” Dean gets up. “Just… Warn a guy before you bust a nut in his mouth, okay?”

“‘Bust a nut?’” Cas asks. Dean makes a crude explosion gesture and sound that lets Cas know he means to ejaculate. 

Dean looks around as he sits next to Cas on the bed. He didn’t realize and he doesn’t know how he didn’t. It must have been the choking that distracted him. “Why’s it dark?” Dean had three lamps on in his room and now only the tall one in the far corner of the room is on. The two small ones on the side tables are out. Dean looks at the dead lamps and sees shattered glass. “Are those-?” Dean stops.

“Sorry…” Cas blushes and looks away. 

“You broke the light bulbs?” Dean asks with a smile. 

“Sorry… I’ll learn to control that… I’m so sorry…”

“No, it’s okay…” Dean leans into Cas, “It’s kinda awesome…” 

Cas smiles and pushes Dean up a bit to support himself. “Okay, I think I understand how to do this better now…” Cas slides to the floor in front of Dean. “You are still erect,” Cas comments. That just means he doesn’t have to do that part. “And… Is this ejaculate?” Cas asks. 

“Uhm,” Dean gulps, “Yeah, like… Pre-ejaculate…” Dean cringes a little bit. 

“Ohh…” Cas nods. Cas licks with the tip of his tongue at it and Dean groans a little bit. “It doesn’t taste bad…” Cas notes before taking Dean’s cock into his mouth. 

Dean is honestly much closer than he would like to admit. Especially compared to Cas who has the endurance of a marathon runner, apparently. Also, in the span of time it took Dean to get Cas off, Cas became  _ very _ good at blowjobs. It’s like he’s doing everything Dean did to him, but  _ better.  _

He’s bobbing his head and sucking  _ really  _ hard. Dean’s not going to last much longer. It’s not an embarrassingly short time, it’s just… Faster than Cas. So… A little embarrassing. 

“I’m close…” Dean mumbles. 

Cas pulls off of Dean. “Does that mean you are about to ejaculate?” Cas asks. Dean nods. “Oh,” Cas nods too then gets back to Dean’s dick. Dean is a bit shocked Cas went back like he did. 

Not long after, Dean comes in little spurts with a groan. Cas stays on Dean’s dick, grumbling. Dean doesn’t know why he’s grumbling. “Cas?” Dean pants, slightly worried. Cas just grumbles and doesn’t come off. Dean pulls on Cas’s shoulders to get him off before he’s soft and oversensitive. “Cas, are you okay?!” Dean panics. 

Cas looks up with come dripping down his chin and onto Dean’s knee. “It’s not stopping…” Cas grouches. “It should have stopped but it didn’t.” Cas’s face looks actually kinda mad. 

“What do you mean?” Dean looks at Cas and he looks actually very hot. His bottom lip and chin are coated with a thin layer of come. 

“I thought when you ejaculated, it all comes out at once, but when  _ you _ ejaculated, only  _ some _ came out and it took multiple… Pulses…” Cas doesn’t know how to explain this. “Or… Spurts…”

“Is that a problem?” Dean asks. “Sometimes it’s like that and sometimes it’s all at once…”

“It is?” Cas asks disbelievingly as he stands up. 

“Yes.”

“Oh!” Cas straddles Dean and practically tackles him backward on the bed to kiss him. Dean acts squirmy at first because Cas’s mouth and lips are covered in his  _ own _ come but he shakes that quickly because it’s  _ Cas. _ And he likes kissing Cas. 

Cas eventually pulls away and smiles at Dean. “How was your orgasm? Adequate?” Cas asks abruptly. 

“Uhm,” Dean swallows. What the hell? “Yes. It was… It felt good… Everything felt… Good.”

“Was your orgasm better or worse than normal?”

“‘Than normal?’” Dean questions. 

“Than… your average orgasm.”

“Better?” Dean says like a question. 

“How intense was your orgasm?”

Dean doesn’t even know how to answer that question. “What’s with the quiz?” Dean asks.

“I am making sure you enjoyed yourself,” Cas grumbles.

“I did!” Dean nods. “You were fantastic… Fast learner…”

“Yes,” Cas agrees. “I am very observant.”

“Yeah,” Dean smiles at him. “Let’s… Let’s go clean up…” Dean didn’t think a couple of blowjobs would get them both so messy but here they are. 

“Okay,” Cas smiles and climbs off of Dean. 

“Okay…” Dean nods. “Were gonna hope Sam and Jack are in their  _ respective _ rooms, we’re gonna put on our  _ respective _ underwear…” Dean chuckles. “And then we're gonna  _ run.  _ Sound good?” 

Cas pulls his underwear back over his dick. “Run to where?” Cas chuckles. 

“To the bathroom!” Dean laughs, pulling on his underwear too. He walks over to the door, unlocks it, and peeks his head out. No one’s there and he thinks it’s gonna be a clean shot. “Ready?”

“Okay,” Cas smiles. He doesn’t know why he finds this so fun. 

“Okay,  _ go!” _

The next day, everything proceeds normally. Dean wakes up alone, goes to the kitchen to greet and kiss Cas, then the day goes on like normal. And Sam notices the air is not so thick. And being the bratty younger brother he is, he confronts Dean about it when he gets the chance.

“So,” Sam grins. “Did you have a good night?”

“Yeah…” Dean says, knowing somethings up, he just doesn’t know what yet. 

“Yeah,” Sam nods. “With Cas?”

Dean rolls his eyes. So that's what he wants. “Why are you so invested in this?” Dean grumbles. “This is private stuff, you jag.”

“Admit it, Cas was ready to go…”

“What do you want from me, man?” Dean shrugs at him. 

“I want you to admit I was right!”

“Why?” Dean says plainly. He turns and looks his brother in the eye and asks, sounding very serious. “You get off to it, or something?”

“Don’t…” Sam shakes his head. “Don’t ruin this for me…” Sam just wants Dean to say he was right.

“Personally, I don’t get it, but whatever gets you going.”

“Stop.”

“If you want to join us… I could ask Cas… See if he’s into that…” Dean half grins. 

“You’re gross,” Sam starts to walk away. 

“You’re the one who’s asking about it!” Dean laughs. 

Sam turns around, walking backward out of the room. “Fuuuck  _ youuu…” _ Sam says jokingly, flipping Dean off with both hands. 

Dean bites his lip, making a face at him while doing a crude jacking off motion with his hand until Sam is out of sight. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Ah!” Dean shouts and he freezes up. “Cas!” Dean breathes. “You need a bell!”

“What are you doing that motion for?” Cas tilts his head. 

“Uhm,” Dean shrugs, “Sam and I are just messing around.” 

“You seem very startled,” Cas chuckles.

“Yeah,” Dean laughs, “‘Cause you snuck up on me like a damn cat!”

“I’m not a cat, Dean,” Cas rolls his eyes. 

“I know…” Dean smiles and steps up to Cas. “I was thinking maybe tonight… If you wanted to… Come to my room again… We could…” Dean whispers. “Ya’ know…” Dean wiggles. 

“Tonight?” Cas smiles. 

“Yeah,” Dean bites his lip. “You’ll have nothing to explode because…” Dean leans into Cas to whisper in his ear like it’s going to be something sexy. Cas laughs when it’s not. “I still haven’t changed the lightbulbs  _ or _ cleaned up the broken glass…” They both giggle. 

“I’ll get that under control,” Cas smiles. 

Dean does a little jig like he’s trying to decide an answer. “So is that a yes?” He asks. 

“Absolutely…” Cas nods and leans forward to kiss Dean but stops before reaching his lips. “You  _ did _ warn me that you were a  _ very horny _ man…”

“Oh  _ fuck, _ Cas!” Dean groans quietly then smashes their lips together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's funny that these two idiots can't do anything by themselves. I also think it's funny that since Sam and Cas are friends, Sam has to kinda... Sit through some awkward conversations with Cas... 
> 
> Comment if you feel like it!


End file.
